basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
LSU Tigers
The Louisiana State Tigers basketball team represents Louisiana State University in NCAA Division I men's college basketball. The team is currently coached by Trent Johnson and has enjoyed recent success, including a Final Four run in the 2005–2006 season. Past coaches include John Brady, Press Maravich, Dale Brown and Harry Rabenhorst. They play their home games in the Pete Maravich Assembly Center located on the LSU campus in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. The team participates in the West division of the Southeastern Conference. History Early history (1909–1957) In the days before the NCAA Tournament, the Tigers won a 1935 mythical national championship by winning the American Legion Bowl (one of several mythical championships awarded that year), under head coach Harry Rabenhorst. While this championship is not officially recognized by the NCAA since it did not sanction a tournament, LSU officially claims this championship and displays a banner in the Pete Maravich Assembly Center. Rabenhorst also led the Tigers to the 1953 Final Four with a team that included future NBA Hall of Famer Bob Pettit. LSU is the only school that officially claims an American Legion Bowl championship. Tough times (1957–1966) Maravich's in town (1966–1972) Pistol Pete dominated the collegiate levels at LSU. Despite averaging over 44 points per game, Pete never won a championship (SEC, NIT, or NCAA) and never played in the NCAA Tournament. Dale Brown era (1972–1997) In September 2007, Lester Earl issued an apology to Brown, then-assistant head coach Johnny Jones, and LSU in general for his role in the NCAA investigation. Earl now claims that the NCAA pressured him into making false claims against Dale Brown or else he would lose years of NCAA eligibility."I was pressured into telling them SOMETHING. I was 19 years old at that time. The NCAA intimidated me, manipulated me into making up things, and basically encouraged me to lie, in order to be able to finish my playing career at Kansas. They told me if we don't find any dirt on Coach Brown you won't be allowed to play but one more year at Kansas. I caused great harm, heartache and difficulties for so many people. I feel sorriest for hurting Coach Brown. Coach Brown, I apologize to you for tarnishing your magnificent career at LSU." The NCAA has declined any new comments on the situation. However, Brown says that he has forgiven Earl. "The most interesting journey that a person can make is discovering himself. I believe Lester has done that, and I forgive him." John Brady era (1997–2008) In 1997, John Brady replaced the legendary Dale Brown as head coach at LSU. When Brady arrived, the program was under probation and stinging from a recruiting scandal. Brady's first two years were rough. In 2000, the Tigers broke through, posting a 28–6 record and a NCAA Tournament Sweet 16 appearance. However, due to the loss of Stromile Swift and Jabari Smith to the 2000 NBA Draft, the Tigers could not carry their momentum to the next year, going 13–16 in 2001. Brady's team entered the 2005–06 season unranked, but were coming off a solid season in which they went 20–10 and made the NCAA Tournament. Led by Glen "Big Baby" Davis and Tyrus Thomas, the Tigers won their first outright SEC regular season championship since 1985, and earned a #4 seed in the NCAA Tournament. After wins over Iona and Texas A&M, LSU defeated the #1 seed Duke and #2 seed Texas to make it to their first Final Four since 1986. Set at the RCA Dome in Indianapolis, Indiana, the 2006 Final Four was the first since 1980 to feature no #1 seeds (LSU, #2 UCLA, #3 Florida and #11 George Mason). Facing the #2 seed Bruins in the national semifinals, the Tigers were unable to solve UCLA's defense, losing 59–45, dropping LSU to 0–6 all-time in the men's Final Four (and 0–11 in all Final Four games, including an 0–5 mark in the women's Final Four). Despite the loss, the 2005–06 season will be remembered as one of the most successful in LSU men's basketball history. John Brady was fired in the middle of his 11th season as LSU's head basketball coach and just two seasons after the Tigers' latest Final Four appearance. On February 8, 2008, Brady was fired from LSU. Earlier news reports stated that he would coach the Tennessee game on February 9th, but LSU officials stated that his termination is immediate. Brady's assistant coach, Butch Pierre, took over as the interim head coach. In 10 and a half seasons at LSU, Brady compiled a 192–139 record, including two SEC titles and four NCAA tournament appearances. National Award winners National Player of the Year National Coach of the Year Prominent players Members of the Basketball Hall of Fame SEC Player of the Year Other prominent players Head coaches Year-by-year results NCAA Tournament history & seeds The NCAA began seeding the tournament with the 1979 edition. Prior to seeding LSU appeared in the 1953 and 1954 NCAA Tournaments. The 1986 team is the lowest-seeded team ever to advance to the Final Four, along with George Mason in 2006. References External Links *Official athletics site Category:Southeastern Conference members Category:Schools in Louisiana Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:SEC West Division members